Nova Warfang
Nova is the only, except Ember, surviving descendant of King Julius Warfang. She is also the secret Solar Flare guardian apprentice. Personality & Character Close servants to the king would say that Nova reminds them a lot of the king in his younger days. Adventurous, daring, proud, noble and silly at times. She tries to be polite but often gets lost in her words and comes over quite foolish. But she was brought up to be a princess and a potential queen, she respects all creatures and wishes to protect them as if they were their own family. If she sees problems, Nova will always try to help where ever she can, even though she's not always able to. She can't stand letting people do things for her that she could do herself. Except for cleaning up her own bedroom, who the heck would ever do that? Skills & abilities Solar flare related abilities. Skilled in elementless close combat. Weaknesses She cannot use her element publicly because it would reveal her royalty and endanger her life. Her grandfather is her tutor, but because of his age he's a very slow teacher, so she doesn't yet have proper control of her element. She's not very strong, battles of strength are dangerous for her. Backstory The control over a colossal kingdom. The ownership of one of the the greatest fortunes of dragonkind. To be worshiped like a god. Anyone would murder for that. When Nestor married Lily Warfang, the King's daughter, he claimed to be prepared to protect his future kingdom and family against any opponent that would bring the throne or it's heir into jeopardy. Nestor, a dragon lord from the Artisan plains, would become the next king of the Warfang Kingdom. Everything was set. The preparations were made, even when the third dark war commenced and delays were made, Nestor would be king. Nonetheless, a complot was set under the royal watch. A few days before the crowning ceremony, Nestor, his wife Lily and his son Argus were found dead. Multiple people were arrested, many were sentenced, but so far non one has claimed responsibility. The intentions had been clear, murder the successors and prevent anyone from replacing king Warfang's throne. The king was sick. Sick with grief. All his family, his children, his wife...they were all gone. Daisy disappeared at young age, Amarillys married a dragon from a far-away-kingdom and had recently passed away, and now his last daughter, her husband and children were murdered. The tired king was ailing in sadness, incapable of leading his kingdom, withdrew into the debt of his castle, where he remained. The council sought for a replacement, which eventually let to Ember... However. One survived. They had missed Nestor's secondborn, Nova, still unhatched, hidden in one of the countless chambers of the royal castle. She lived. Nova was the only close family Julius Warfang had left. She's the reason the ancient dragon hasn't given up on life yet, even through all his endless sick and weak days, his age dragging him down day by day, the sight of his grandchild still brings a smile on his face. The lost royal was raised hidden from public view, out of the king's fear that the mercenaries would return and he would not be able to protect her. She even turned out to have to be a breather of the legendary element, solar flare. Nova is only other solar flare dragon known next to the king. She was raised by the king's most loyal servants only, taught about the respect and leadership a royal should know about to be a king...or queen. This made her a thorn in princess Ember's eye. Another ''princess, closer related to the king than her? Luckily for her, Nova was but an infant by the time she had been crowned, far too young to lead a massive kingdom in times of war. But as she grew older, the potential danger that could make the princess lose her power grew. Ember does not kill her own family, but she does manipulate them. She frequently struck fear into king Warfang's heart. What danger Nova would face if she would become queen. She would be at constant risk. All the ominous warnings made Warfang decide against Nova following up the throne. She needed protection. She was too valuable to him. But Warfang doesn't want to lock up his grand child either. More than anything he wants her to be happy. So Nova could still go wherever she wished, when she wished. After some ''professional training, Nova could leave the castle, under the condition that she would never use her element or last name at all cost. Nova could be free but nobody could know she was a royal. Gallery Pl_nova_warfang_the_lost_royal_by_xannador-d8uh2hz.jpg|Concept art 1560108901824.png|Nova in her Freedom Flyers armor Notes Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Royal dragons Category:Team Beta Category:1st class